Facing Up Series 06: End of the Road
by Jaye Reid
Summary: The 'Heelers' have to prove a community leader is no longer fit to drive. Is it a case of young versus old? Surprises are in store for Maggie.


End of the Road.

By Jaye Reid

Commenced 1/8/1999

Completed 15/11/1999

****

Disclaimer:

Any names, places etc., that you recognise belong to Southern Star, Seven Network and their amazing array of talented script writers whose words we consume every episode. I write for my own pleasure and not for any financial gain or monetary reward. Obviously people or places that are completely unfamiliar, belong to me and my highly fertile imagination. THEY'RE MINE, ……..ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And as I have several stories under construction, you will need my permission to use them.

~*~

It was a cold miserable morning in Mt. Thomas. It had rained most of the night. Light drizzle still fell, making it necessary to flick the windscreen wipers on occasionally to see the road ahead. Bec. and Josh. sat in the patrol car on the outskirts of the township. The speed camera set up, most of the work was done for them. It was usually only a one person job, but as they were both going to the Primary School for a road safety talk, later in the morning, they decided not to have to go back to the Station.

"It's *so* cold," said Bec. "I thought it got cold over home but *this* morning…"

"Well, it's mornings like these," said Josh, "that remind me of why I left the army. Bugger crawling around in the mud and wet in the cold."

"So that's why you left," quizzed Bec.

"Nah, green didn't suit me," he joked.

"What, and you think blue looks better on you?" she replied with a grin.

"Well don't you think so?" he asked.

"No comment. Haven't seen you in green."

"Yeah… but what about the blue?" he persisted.

"You really want me to comment? Okay… Well I guess it matches your blue eyes - happy?" she replied looking directly at him.

"Very, thank you," he answered with a grin.

"I am glad I'm on late tomorrow," she said changing the subject from Josh.'s appearance. He *was* pretty easy to look at. Quite good looking actually, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. "I can stay in my warm bed and ignore the weather."

"Yeah, I wish I was," Josh replied. "I'm going to St. David's to the movies tonight."

"Hey, yeah, so are we," said Bec.

"We? Hot date tonight?" questioned Josh.

"No! As if. Since when would I have time to find a guy? Nah…. A couple of the girls from Netball. We are going to see that new thriller. I don't usually like them, but I was out voted." She replied.

"I'm more into sci-fi," said Josh. "It is the last night for the one showing over there."

"Last night, damn! That's the one I wanted to see. I thought I might go next week." Bec. said slightly annoyed.

"Nope. Next week will be too late. I wouldn't have pictured you as a sci-fi fan?" he quizzed.

"Oh, yeah," she said with a smile, "when I was about fifteen, sixteen, Rohan, took me to see the 'Star Wars' film that came out. Then I made him take me again a week later. I *loved* it. Poor Mum, I got her to hire all the earlier 'Star Wars' videos. And I watched them millions of times. And do you remember the film 'Independence Day'?"

"Remember it," he said, " I saw it about five times at the main city cinema in Sydney."

"Yeah, well I reckon I saw it about that many times too. I had a copy of the video, but I think it is still at Mum's. It is pretty worn out, it has been watched so many times."

"I have a copy at home, if you ever want to come around and watch it," he offered. "Jas. isn't into sci-fi and it isn't much fun watching by yourself."

"But you are going tonight by yourself aren't you ?" Bec. asked.

"That's different." he answered.

"Hey, check out that car," said Bec. "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

Josh looked up the road and could see the same car that Bec. had noticed, heading toward them.

It was an old Holden Ute., swerving from one lane to another. They were only glad that there was no other traffic.

"Is it going to stop at the stop sign?" asked Bec. looking worried.

"God, I hope so. But I don't think…"

"Oh my god!!" exclaimed Bec.

The vehicle had decided to stop, but only because a semi – trailer beat it through the intersection by a few seconds, from the other direction. The Ute. drew to an abrupt halt, with dirt and dust flying into the air.

"Come on," said Josh. "They *have* to be on something."

Bec. started the engine and they followed the vehicle. It had now turned at the intersection, heading out of town. It was still being driven erratically, Bec. flicking the siren and lights on to indicate to the driver to stop. They didn't.

"What is going on?" said Josh, "are they blind, stupid or do we have a serious problem?"

"I don't want to drive along side," replied Bec., " the way they are driving they will probably run into me."

Josh. reached for the radio.

"Mt. Thomas 509 to VKC."

"VKC receiving Mt. Thomas 509."

"Could we have a registration check on Foxtrot, Whiskey, Alpha, eight, one, four." requested Josh.

"Standby Mt. Thomas 509."

"Hey I think he has noticed us," said Bec., "he's pulling over."

"Let's just wait and see what VKC come back with first," replied Josh. "The driver ignored us for awhile. We don't know what we might be walking into."

By the time both vehicles had stopped, VKC had the information that Josh required.

"Mt. Thomas 509, the vehicle in question is registered to a Mr. Arnold West, 51 Lucan Street, Mt. Thomas."

"And the vehicle VKC?" asked Josh.

"White, Holden 1991 utility."

"Thank you VKC, Mt. Thomas 509 clear."

"Arnold West?" queried Bec. "that's Alysia's grandfather. I play netball with her."

"Do you know what her grandfather looks like?" asked Josh.

Bec. looked up and saw that the driver was getting out of the vehicle. "Yep, that's him. He comes to the football sometimes."

"Okay, let's see what he has to say," replied Josh.

"Mr. West?" said Bec. getting out of the car.

"Yes. You're Rebecca aren't you? What is the problem?" Mr. West replied.

"Well we were just about to ask you the same question," said Josh. "Is there any reason for the way you were driving?"

"What do you mean the way I was driving? There's nothing wrong with my driving," he said.

Bec. and Josh. just looked at each other, it was Bec. who spoke next. 

"Mr. West, we require you to undertake a preliminary Breathalyzer test. Have you had anything to drink in the past twelve hours?"

"What are you talking about?" he replied defensively, "I haven't touched a drop for weeks."

"Well, we are concerned for your well-being," continued Josh. deciding to take the 'softly softly' approach. He could see that Mr. West was already annoyed by their accusations. "We both witnessed a near miss between your vehicle and a semi-trailer a few minutes ago. And you were all over the road prior to the intersection and after turning onto this road"

"Ah, you two must have rocks in your heads," he replied, "seeing things. There is nothing wrong with my driving."

"Mr. West, will you agree to the Breathalyzer test?" asked Bec. again.

"If I have to," he snapped back at her, "don't have much choice do I?"

Bec. broke open the plastic wrapping around the tube and connected it to the machine.

"One long continuous breath until I tell you to stop please Mr. West," she instructed.

He did as he was told.

Bec. waited for the machine to give her a reading.

"No, it's all clear," she said.

"Told you it would be," Mr. West replied. "Can I go now?"

"As I said before Mr. West," said Josh., "is there any explanation for your driving behavior?"

"And, as *I* told *you* my driving is fine! Now can I go?" he insisted.

"How far do you have to go?" asked Bec.

"Oh, just going out to the farm," he replied. "About a mile and a half."

"Okay Mr. West, just keep in mind what we have said today," replied Josh. "You can go."

"'bout time," he said stomping back to his vehicle, "anyone would think I had nothing better to do with my day."

Josh. and Bec. headed back to the car.

"What do you think?" asked Bec.

"I think he is getting passed it. I don't think that he should be on the road. How old is he? Has to be over eighty, easily," Josh replied.

"Just because he is old, doesn't mean *everyone* his age is dangerous," replied Bec., "but I tend to agree with you on this one. So…….."

"I'll do the request if you like," said Josh. "Don't want to cause any problems between you and his grand-daughter."

"It wouldn't cause a problem," replied Bec., "I am a copper and that is just how it is."

"Well, if we *both* put the request into Vic. Roads to have him reassessed for competency, it will carry more weight," replied Josh. "It needs to be done soon before he gets himself killed."

"Or kills someone else," said Bec.

~*~

We should get that paperwork done A.S.A.P." said Bec. walking back into the Station. "The quicker he's off the road the better."

"I agree," said Josh., as he hung the keys of the patrol car back up on the hook. "I've got a mate over at Vic. Roads, I think I might give him a call."

"Vic. Roads?" asked Maggie coming out of her office.

"Um, yeah," said Bec., "We nearly witnessed a fatal this morning. Old Arnold West, all over the road, almost collected by a semi. And when we finally got him to pull over, he reckoned there was nothing wrong with his driving."

"The guy is like ninety-nine not out," said Josh., "he's past being safe. Something needs to be done before he kills someone."

"There were no outside influences?" asked Maggie. "Did you…."

"Yes," interrupted Josh., anticipating her question, "we breathalyzed him, zero reading. But he was all over the road, and I mean *all* over the road. And he denied it totally when we asked him why."

"Okay," said Maggie, "both of you do your report on this and I want to see them both and the reassessment request before it goes to Vic. Roads. It needs to be fact, pure and simple. You can include your opinions but I don't want any assumptions. By the book okay."

They nodded.

Maggie continued. "Now, your friend at Vic. Roads Josh?"

"Look," he replied, "I thought I would give him a call. See how long it would take for them to send the notice out. Cut through a bit of the delay. I am *really* concerned. I don't want to have to attend an accident where he has killed someone and know that I could have done something to get him off the roads quicker."

"You're very certain that they will fail him aren't you?" asked Maggie.

"You didn't see the way he was driving," said Bec. "I mean I have nothing against old people, but I think there is a point when you have to say to some of them – no sorry, enough."

"Okay then," said Maggie, heading back to her office. "Just do the paperwork. Oh, by the way, how did it go over at the school. The road safety talk?"

"Good," replied Josh. "I reckon some of the kids had more of an idea than Arnold West."

Maggie nodded and went back to her office.

It was nearly lunchtime. Maggie was hungry. She could almost see the top of her desk for the paperwork. She was keen to get if finished as she had two days off ahead of her. Damn, she was going to phone. See if she could perhaps visit. She had been putting it off for too long.

Maggie opened her top drawer and took out her address book. It had travelled with her for so long. The cover was worn and the pages getting tatty around the edges. One day she thought, she would buy a new one.

She hoped the number was still right, it had been a long time. She dialed and waited. After a couple of rings it picked up.

"Hello?…….. yes hello…….. it's Maggie…………. yes well, it has been a longtime……… how are you?………………. well, would you believe I am *actually* coming to Melbourne tomorrow……….. Lunch?………. are you sure?………… Hang on, I'll just write the address, I'll grab a pen…………. yeah…. yeah…… off what street?……….. okay I think I can find it……… yes it will be nice………. Okay……. I will see you then…….. yep………. Bye."

Finally they would get together again.

~*~

The next day, after a late breakfast, Maggie threw some clothes into a bag and headed off to Melbourne. She was looking forward to lunch. It had been such a long time since they had spent time together. She had almost forgotten what he sounded like.

The directions had been sketchy to say the least. He never was any good with directions. After consulting the Melways, she found the house.

She pulled up outside the front of the house. He was in the garden and looked up after hearing the car door close. He had a serious expression on his face, and walked over to meet her at the gate.

"Good morning Margaret," he said in his usual authoritarian tone. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Well, I don't know about those directions Nick, I seriously think you wanted me to get lost," she replied.

"Ah well, you know… You're not actually lost until someone wants to find you. Isn't that the official line? It's the one I use anyway." he smirked.

"Well, Snr. Sgt. Schultz, are you going to let me in?" she asked.

"Depends, do you know the password?" he replied.

"Ah….. Carn the Doggies?" she answered.

"That'll do," he grinned as he swung the gate open.

Zoë stood at the open front door.

"Thought I heard him giving someone some lip," she said.

"Well she's here now, does that mean I can eat?" he said to Zoë as he headed inside.

"Well, if you go out the back and get Katelyn from the sand pit. You can both wash your hands before doing anything," she replied.

Nick looked at her and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?' she asked.

"Nothing dear. Only just thinking what a good idea that was to delay my lunch for a few more minutes. I am sure I will enjoy it so much more," he replied. "WINNIE" he called, "OH WINIFRED!" And he headed for the back of the house.

Maggie looked at the very pregnant Zoë. "Winifred?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, you know Nick and his stupid idea on nicknames. She is starting to answer to it which is the scary thing."

"So how old is Katelyn now?" asked Maggie.

"Four. She's off to school next year. And this one is due in four weeks," she replied patting her stomach.

"Katelyn is Four? I can't believe it, has it been that long?" Maggie replied.

"Yes, it has Margaret," said Nick walking back inside with their daughter in tow. "we didn't see you when you were living in Melbourne, now you've gone back up into the sticks and you come and visit."

"Leave her alone Nick. Katelyn, go and wash your hands. And take Daddy with you." said Zoë.

Maggie smiled.

They chatted over lunch. Maggie liked the fact that they could just pick up from where they left off.

Maggie didn't mention P.J. over lunch, and they followed her lead and didn't mention him either. She told Nick about catching up with Macca and news of Dash. He had a soft spot for Dash, she knew that.

They sat and talked about old times. Before she realised, it was after three o'clock and she had to get going.

"Maggie, do you mind if Nick shows you out?" asked Zoë. "I am really feeling tired and I think I should go and lie down."

"No, that's fine Zoë." Said Maggie. "You just make sure that Nicholas here gives me a call after you have had the baby. Let me know the details."

"Ah well," he said, "it will be called Gertrude if it is a girl and Padraig if it is a boy."

"In your dreams Nick," said Zoë. "I'm keeping the paperwork away from you!"

"Ha! I am a Officer of the Law, I will win out at the end of the day, remember. I have vast powers," he laughed.

"Well, if you ever want to get back in our bedroom, you had better leave the naming stuff to me!" she retaliated.

"Go have a lie down," he directed, and take "Winifred with you."

Zoë smiled. "See you soon again Maggie."

"Thanks for lunch," Maggie replied.

Maggie and Nick walked out to the gate together.

"So Doyle, how is it *really* going up there in the Bush?" asked Nick.

"It's good to be back home. It feels like home. So many memories," she said lightly.

"Margaret?" he said sternly. "Really?"

"Really, well, it is taking a bit to adjust too. Same places, different faces… Sometimes I sit in the Boss' office, my office, and half expect you or Dash or ….."

"P.J.?" he questioned. Nick was never know for beating around the bush.

"Yes…. or P.J. just walk through the door. The crew are a good one. Young but good." She replied.

"Yes, well you find that they are young everywhere now Margaret, that is because we are getting older. Have you heard anything from …."

"No." she said.

"How do you know what I was going to say?" he asked.

"Because I know you Nick, that's why," she replied.

"You could call him you know," he replied.

"I could but I won't," she answered. "Anyway, I had better get over to see Dad. He would be wondering where I am by now."

"Take care of yourself Margaret, don't be a stranger," he replied giving her a friendly slap on the arm."

"You too," she replied, "and remember I want to know when the next baby Schultz is born, okay?"

"Yes, I am sure that Zoë will make sure I let you know," he grinned.

~*~

Back in Mt. Thomas two days later, Maggie decided to go and visit Claire and Imogen during her lunch break.

Maggie stood with Claire, looking down at the sleeping Imogen in her basinet.

"She is beautiful," whispered Maggie softly. "You and Jack are so lucky."

"We know," she replied, "although you may have received a different answer from Jack at three am this morning. He may have thought about sending her back!"

Maggie smiled. Poor Jack, no wonder he looked half dead this morning. And he was still hobbling around.

They left the room and went out to the kitchen.

"There was once a time," said Maggie thinking about how perfect Imogen looked, "when I would have loved to have had kids."

"Hey," laughed Claire, "you're not too old yet you know."

"No, I won't be having any," replied Maggie.

"Look, don't be so sure about that," Claire continued, "just when you're not looking some guy will come along, sweep you off your feet and you will end up surrounded by them. I think motherhood will be my greatest achievement. I could see you with kids Maggie. You will make a great Mum one day I'm sure."

"Well it's not going to happen," replied Maggie. "Don't get me wrong, at one stage there, my boyfriend wanted the basketball team plus the reserve. But no it won't happen. Medically it *can't* happen. When I was a kid, I had peritonitis, you know burst appendix?"

Claire nodded and sat down at the table as well.

"Anyway," continued Maggie, "everything was all stuffed up. The chances of me getting pregnant are you might as well say, non-existent."

"Oh Maggie, I'm so sorry," said Claire. "Here's me rabbiting on about Motherhood and you………"

"No Claire, it's okay. I've known about it for about seven years," replied Maggie. "It came as a bit of a shock at first. I had just changed Doctors and the new Doctor left the room for a tic, I had a sneak peak at my file…. I'm glad I did. And I guess I've learnt to deal with it."

"Seven years?" replied Claire, "so…… about the time you left here? Jack mentioned that you'd been gone……"

"Yes, I found out just before I left." She answered.

"So the guy you were seeing………… what a bastard!……he…."

"No. No Claire. It isn't like that," said Maggie. It may have been seven years since she and P.J. had been together, but she would still defend him to the end.

"He didn't leave me because of it… I left *him* because of it. And besides, he doesn't know."

"Oh," said Claire, "you didn't tell him?"

"No."

"Because…?" asked Claire.

"I guess because he wanted to be surrounded by kids. I couldn't do that with him. If I had told him he would have said that it didn't matter. But I know it would have. I thought by just up and leaving he would have been angry enough to wipe me from his life and get on with his."

"And..?" Claire replied, "he found someone else and had his half dozen kids?"

"Not exactly….." said Maggie.

"Well exactly what?"

"No. Apparently he still loves me," Maggie sighed. "I only found out last week via a mutual friend.

"Oh well that really worked didn't it," said Claire dryly. She never believed in mincing words. "So for the last seven years, there has been this guy out there that loves you, that *you* are obviously still in love with. He has been alone, just like I assume you have been?"

Claire didn't need to say anymore.

And Maggie didn't know how to answer.

"Hello…..????" called Jack wandering in the door.

"Hey honey," said Claire getting up from the table and giving him a hug, "what are you doing here? You told me you weren't coming in for lunch?"

"Nah, I've already eaten. No, I was looking for Maggie. We have a bit of a 'situation' in at the Station. Got Arnold West and a, let's just say 'delegation' of people. They won't talk to me, want to see you."

"Obviously about the reassessment," said Maggie. "He must have received the paperwork."

"Ah yep, he's got the notice with him. He said something along the lines of 'if those two kids playing cops and robbers think they can put us oldies off the road…..' and something about them not knowing who they are dealing with."

"What, does he think he is above the Law or something?" said Maggie getting up from her chair.

"Probably," said Claire. "I mean it *was* Councilor Arnold West, President of the Mt. Thomas Football Club for years….."

"And the tennis club," added Jack.

"And," continued Claire, "the main organiser of the local Tidy Towns committee, Rotary…… ah….. Clean Up Australia committee……."

"Look, the list just goes on," said Jack, "I think he has a fair bit to do with the local Senior Citizens Club too."

"Well, still doesn't make him above the Law," said Maggie. "If he is past being safe on the roads, well then he shouldn't be on them."

Maggie walked back to the Station with Jack.

"Who's minding the shop?" she asked.

"Ah Bec. is. She arrived about ten minutes ago," he replied.

"I hope she is being diplomatic then," said Maggie.

The group were talking amongst themselves as Maggie walked in from the back door.

"Senior Sgt. Doyle."

"Mr. West I assume," replied Maggie, "come through to my office."

She opened the swinging door at the side of the counter. The whole group tried to follow. Maggie shut the door swiftly behind him.

"Mr. West, only," she said.

Arnold West looked at the group and then to Maggie. He could see she wasn't going to change her mind.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," he said to them.

They looked dejected. They had wanted in on the action.

"Take a seat Mr. West," said Maggie as she sat down behind her desk. "Now, how can I help you?"

"It's about this," he said holding up a piece of paper. Those two Officers don't know what they're talking about. I've been driving for longer than their two lives put together. They can't just come along and tell me I can't drive anymore."

"No Mr. West," replied Maggie. They can't. But if Vic Roads assess you, and do not believe that you should be driving, they can have your licence revoked and then you can expect the full weight of the Law if you continue to drive. My Officers had concerns and they followed correct procedure. If you feel that your driving is still safe, then you shouldn't have any problems in passing the test. But you must understand, that if you do not pass it, it is for your own safety and the safety of others that you stop driving."

"So that's it then," he said, "after everything I have done for this community, you can't do anything to help me?"

"I am sorry Mr. West," continued Maggie, "but as an active community member, you must realise that these laws exist for a reason. It has been put in motion now, and even if I wanted to stop it I couldn't. I just suggest you go along to the assessment as the notice requests."

"Fine then," he replied standing.

"Good luck Mr. West," she replied walking around to open the door for him.

"Humph!" he grunted, "if it wasn't for your lot, I wouldn't be doing this."

Kayla Darcy was just arriving at the Station as the mob were leaving.

"Gees was there an escape at the Old folks home or something?" she asked Maggie.

"Ha, yeah, something like that," said Maggie, smiling as she leaned on the front counter. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, I came to tell you I think I have a Hall for the Youth Club," she replied.

"Great!" said Maggie enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I was speaking to Marcus Dempsey and he was saying how the old Fire Brigade Hall doesn't get used anymore since they built the new Station. He doesn't know why it wasn't pulled down or removed. So I still have to go and see what sort of condition it is in."

"Marcus Dempsey?" Maggie queried.

"He's the Captain of the Fire Brigade. Haven't you met him?" asked Kayla. "Seems like a nice sort of bloke."

"Looks can be very deceiving," replied Maggie. "How about I go with you to check it out?"

"It's okay," said Kayla, "Marcus said he would go in with me…"

"Well that settles it, I'm going. Can't have you left alone with Mr. Sleaze."

"Sleaze?" queried Kayla. "He didn't seem at all like that. But okay, you can come along if you want. I told him I would be there about seven thirty tonight, at the Fire Station. Will that suit you?"

"Yes, fine. I will meet you there. See you then," replied Maggie.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful.

Maggie headed straight home to have something to eat rather than go to the Imperial for a drink with the others. She didn't want to be late meeting Kayla at the Station. She actually thought for a second it was her duty to protect Kayla from Marcus Dempsey, for P.J.'s sake. As if she was deputised for him. He and Kayla were obviously close and he would want to look out for her if he was there himself. She laughed to herself, how crazy was that.

Maggie arrived early. Marcus Dempsey was already there.

"Snr. Sgt. Doyle?" he queried, "what do I owe this pleasure?"

He was turning on the charm, and Maggie just wouldn't buy it.

"I am just waiting for Kayla. We discussed evaluating the Hall together. I am working on this project with her," she replied.

"Oh, I see," he replied.

His annoyance at the extra company was evident in his tone. Maggie was so glad she had decided to come along.

Kayla arrived shortly after Maggie. They followed Marcus to the hall. It was certainly big enough for what they wanted. The floor was strong and stable. A good sign. Access was also good, and wouldn't disturb anyone. The telephone communications exchange building was on one side and an equipment hire firm on the other. No direct neighbours to be annoyed she hoped. Permits would have to be organised. But all in all the site looked perfect.

Maggie went home, satisfied that her aim had been accomplished. Marcus Dempsey did not get to spend a second alone with Kayla, and they were happy in the knowledge that this Hall would be perfect.

~*~

It was noisy outside the Station the next morning. A picket line had formed.

"What are you all doing?" she asked on of the people as she walked up the banner waving group.

One of them pointed to the banner she was holding.

It read: "Leave Us Alone."

Maggie was still confused. Her expression must have conveyed this.

"You young ones," the woman stated, "you think that us Senior Citizens are useless, unproductive and get in your way. Well we're here to tell you that WE ARE NOT!"

"Is this about Arnold West?" she asked as the group began a chant.

The woman Maggie had been talking to ignored her question and started to join in the chant.

"What do we want?"

"Rights!"

"When do we want them?"

"NOW!"

"What do we want…?"

Maggie could see that she wasn't getting anywhere with these people. She didn't want to order them to leave. That wouldn't look good on her part. So she left them there with their banners and chants, eventually they would get tired, realise it was morning tea time and just go home.

"Morning," she said brightly as she walked through the front door.

Paul was leaning on the side counter near his office, Bec. and Jason were sitting at their desks.

"How long has the mob been out there?" Maggie asked as she took her coat off and hung it on the rack in her office.

"Oh about twenty minutes," replied Bec.

"Are you going to do something about them?" enquired Paul. "I'm trying to concentrate in here and they are annoying the hell out of me."

"Aw, poor lil' Paul," mocked Bec. with a grin.

"Hey you watch yourself," he replied with a laugh, "I've got rank over you, remember. I can make your life hell if I want."

"Yes, well I have rank over *both* of you," added Maggie, "so I suggest you find something else to do for awhile. They will soon get sick of it when we don't give them any response."

"You think so?" asked Jason, "they seem a determined bunch."

"We'll see," she replied. "Anyway, team meeting since we are all here."

Paul rolled his eyes and went to go back to his office.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" asked Maggie.

"What is it with these 'team meetings'?" Paul asked. "We didn't need them when Tom was here."

"Well, I'm not Tom, so just learn to live with them okay. So, Bec.," Maggie continued, "what are you working on at the moment?"

"Ah, tidying up some paperwork from the bag-snatching incidents down at the Supermarket. It was while you were away. Paul has some *theories*," she said turning around on her chair and grinning at Paul, "and I am still following up the great Mt. Thomas Pot plant robberies. We had another one reported this morning."

"Okay, thanks. Paul, do you want to share these *theories* with us?" she asked, turning her attention to him.

"Ah, no. Not just yet. May have more to go on when 'Annie' checks out a couple of things for me. And I am trying to go over witness statements from the bag-snatchings. But it is a bit difficult with all that racket going on out there."

"Well, just learn to live with it for awhile. When you have something on the robberies, come and see me. I want to be kept up to date."

"Sure thing, can I please be excused?" Paul asked cheekily.

"Oh, yes…. just go. I don't think I can put up with your sarcasm for any longer anyway!" Maggie replied.

"Well," offered Jason, "as soon as Jack drags himself in here, we are due to go out on Patrol."

"Where is Jack anyway?" asked Maggie, "it's not like him to be late. Do you want to ….."

"Morning Peoples!" said Jack wandering into the Station from the back. "Sorry Maggie, had a bit of trouble getting out of bed this morning."

"Ha! We don't want to know about it," Paul chipped in from his office.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"NO! Not like that," he grinned. Jack turned back to Maggie, "We just had another shocking night with Imogen that's all. Poor Claire is exhausted."

"Look Jack, if you want to take some time off…"

"Nah, its fine. I'm sure it will be fine. It's got to get better than this," he replied. "So what are we doing? And what the hell is that commotion?"

"Well you just missed a 'team meeting'," grinned Bec.

"And that commotion," added Maggie, "is Arnold West's fan club."

At that point the fracas got louder and louder. The next thing they realised, the whole group and decided to up the anti and had moved to the waiting area of the Station.

Maggie didn't have to worry about taking action. Jack moved into the situation before she had a chance to speak.

"Hey you lot," he yelled, moving over to the counter. They ignored him and continued their chant.

He let out a shrill high pitch whistle. The sound overtaking the volume of their noise. They stopped and looked at him.

"Thank you. Now, this is not the place for this. We have work to do and you all have homes to go to. So I suggest that you do just that and go home."

Maggie grinned to herself. God Jack sounded just like Tom. Poor guy, he'd obviously spent far too long working with their old Boss.

"But Jack, we have the right….." started one.

"Yeah Phil., and I have rights too. Like arresting the next person who wants to disturb the peace around here. We have work to do, and by God…… Heather…. You're a Mother, crikey you've got grandkids…. Claire's just got the baby to sleep out in the Watchhouse. If you wake her up, then you will have Claire to deal with too."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the woman Jack had addressed as Heather, "How's the baby then? Not sleeping well?"

"No, and neither am I so," Jack took a deep breath, "I suggest you all go home and do something productive."

The group mumbled to each other and started filing out the door. Heather stayed behind for a second.

"Tell Claire to give me a call if she wants a break will ya Jack. Give her a bit of a rest."

Jack smiled. "Yep, sure Heather, now come on, go home."

Maggie turned to Jack after the last person had left.

"Impressive Jack very impressive."

"Ah, it's just that I know most of them. I've been here for so long," he replied.

"So when are you sitting your Sargent's exam?" she asked.

"What? I haven't even applied." He said.

"Apply Jack. Get the paperwork and come and see me. Your talents are being wasted as a Snr Connie," she stated, and then headed back to her office. At least now it was peaceful.

Maggie was again working her way through the mornings mail when Bec. knocked and entered the office.

"Ah, Boss, we have just had a report of a single vehicle accident out on Jefferson Road. The ambulance is on its way and Jack and Jason are heading out there too."

"Oh, okay… fatal?" Maggie asked.

"No, I don't think so, but apparently it isn't good. Hit a tree. That's as much as I know," she replied.

"Okay, let me know when we have heard from Jack and Jason." Maggie answered.

"Yep." And Bec. left her office.

Maggie had only been back reading her mail for a couple of minutes when Bec. entered her office again.

"Problem? Have we heard back from the accident site?" she asked.

No, they haven't radioed in yet. But I think I might know who it is." Said Bec.

"What? How? You don't think it is…"

"Yep! Josh's mate at Vic. Roads just phoned and said that Arnold West didn't turn up for his appointment this morning. Josh's off today, so I took the call. Mr. West has a farm out that way."

"Okay, well wait until….."

The radio interrupted them.

"Mt. Thomas 509 to Mt. Thomas Station."

Bec. hurried out to answer it, Maggie followed her.

"Roger Mt. Thomas 509, this is Mt. Thomas Station, go ahead Jack."

"Ah, Mt. Thomas Station, the occupant of the vehicle was Mr. Arnold West, he's in pretty bad shape. We are staying at the scene until Accident investigation gets here from St. Davids. If you want to notify the family for us. The Ambulance has left for the Mt. Thomas Hospital."

"Roger that Jack. Will do," she replied. She had been right. "Any idea what happened?"

"Ah, you know me, I'm a novice at this, but it looks like he got into some loose gravel on the edgeline and then lost it trying to correct. Managed to find the only bloody tree on the whole stretch of road I think. Always the way."

"Okay. Keep us informed out there, Mt. Thomas Station back on the side."

"Roger, Mt. Thomas 509 clear."

"Maggie, I know the family. Perhaps I should go and see them?"

"Yes, fine. Do that. Then head over to the hospital. See what you can find out about this." Replied Maggie.

Bec. grabbed her hat off the desk and the keys of the four wheel drive and headed out.

Maggie went back to her work, and then realised she was hungry. The others, except for Paul were all out, and there was no one to get the lunches. She got up from her desk and when and knocked on Paul's door. She was starting to get used to opening it and *not* seeing P.J. on the other side of it.

"Yeah?"

She opened the door and stuck her head around the corner.

"Do you mind holding down the fort for a little while? Everyone is out and I am going to go and get lunches. They will want them when they get back. And anyway," she laughed, "if I don't *we* are going to go hungry too."

"Yep! I think I can manage that. Not the sort of thing they taught us in training, fort holding, but hell, even if there is a major disaster in the next twenty minutes I think I am more than capable of handling it."

"What?" chuckled Maggie, "because you are a Detective I suppose?"

"Got it in one!" he replied.

Maggie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you think. I'll be back."

"Sure Arnie," he laughed.

"What?" said Maggie. She had almost closed the door. But reopened it at his comment.

"You said… 'I'll be back' … you know those old films, 'The Terminator' Arnie Schwartz… what's his name… you know… oh well, it was funny at the time."

"Yeah, whatever," she replied shaking her head as she closed the door. He'd definitely been in the job too long she decided.

~*~

Maggie walked into the main Bar at the Imperial. She noticed a couple of the regulars propping up the end of the Bar had been at the Station earlier in the day protesting.

"You are friends of Arnold West aren't you?" she said to them.

"Yeah, he's a mate. Good bloke," replied one.

"And your lot making him take a driving test today is bloody ridiculous," said the other.

"Well he didn't make the test," said Maggie, "apparently he's had a bit of an accident."

"He'll be okay won't he Maggie?" said Chris from the other side of the Bar.

"Not too sure. It was a single vehicle accident," said Maggie looking at the guys at the Bar. "He isn't too well. They have taken him to Mt. Thomas Hospital. I heard on my way out of the Station, that there was a request for a Police Helicopter to come up from Melbourne. The Air Ambulance is busy with a smash over on the Hume somewhere."

"Oh, that's terrible. Poor Jean," said Chris.

"Constable Brett is with them now," added Maggie. "So with Jack and Jason out at the accident site, Bec. at the Hospital, that only leaves me to come and get the lunches."

"I won't be a tick," Chris replied, and headed out to the kitchen.

~*~

Maggie and Paul sat in the C.I. office and ate their lunches together. They had started off on the wrong foot, so Maggie enjoyed that chance of getting to know Paul. He seemed to be a city dweller even though he was based in Mt. Thomas. They knew of the same restaurants in Melbourne and joked that while Maggie had been posted in Melbourne with the drug squad, it was quite likely that there paths may have crossed while off duty and not have known it.

He filled her in on his theories about the two obviously related bag-snatching incidents down the street. Paul seemed to think it was perhaps a couple of teenagers working together. One creating a distraction while the other went for the purse. He was still sifting through the witness statements before he felt he had anything concrete to proceed with.

Bec. had returned to the Station by one o'clock. She waited until the Police Helicopter had left for the Austin Hospital Spinal Unit. Arnold West wouldn't be needing his licence anymore.

Jack and Jason eventually made it hungrily back to the Station by three o'clock. They left Accident Investigation to it. Preliminary theories where as Jack had predicted. Loose gravel, driver error.

Jack decided to eat his lunch and then disappeared home for a few minutes to see what else he could find to eat. The one salad roll wasn't going to be enough.

~*~

It was late. The only light burning in the Station was Maggie's desk lamp. She sat behind her desk finishing reports. Damn reports, she wondered when she would see the bottom of the pile. She took her reading glasses off, a necessity now after years of paperwork, to rub her eyes.

The Station was silent, a pleasant change considering the decibel level it had reached during the day. Everyone else had headed down to the Imperial. She promised Jack that she would follow them in half an hour, but already nearly two hours had past. Got to get this report finished she thought she didn't want to still be there at midnight.

Those Senior Citz. She wondered about the term 'Senior Citizen'? The local Mt. Thomas ones certainly didn't fit the stereotypical image.

Back to it then. She put her glasses back on and picked up another file.

She couldn't believe after all these years she was doing so many reports manually. They would be so much easier and quicker to follow on a spreadsheet on the computer. Perhaps she could make inquiries. She wondered if it was partly due to Tom's reluctance to embrace the computer age.

Maggie heard the back door of the Station open and close. She grinned as she had wondered how long it would take Jack to wander back to hassle her for not showing up. Probably too late to go down there now anyway.

"Yeah, yeah Jack. I know," she called into the darkness, "I said I would be half an hour. All work and no play makes Maggie a very dull, uninteresting Boss!"

She looked up from her paperwork to her open doorway with a grin.

But it wasn't Jack standing in front of her.

She took her glasses off, and lay them on the open file.

"Dull and uninteresting? Not any of the words I would have used to describe you Mags…"

"P.J….."

The End.


End file.
